Black Fangs
by SilverIce0
Summary: The team goes on another job together just to defeat a couple of bandits, but not knowing they were part of a dark guild that might be in league with zeref and has been causing some trouble in magnolia. Warning: contains NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

summary- The team goes on another job together just to defeat a couple of bandits, but not knowing they were part of a dark guild that might be in league with zeref and has been causing some trouble in magnolia.

Normal POV

Chapter one

"Hmmm... Happy what job do you think we should take?" Natsu asks the blue cat.

"Get one where there's fish Natsu!" Happy said drooling over the thought.

"Lets get something more exciting."

"I think fish are exciting."

"mmm.. LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

"Oi keep it down idiot."Gray shouted across the guild.

"What did you say?"Natsu yelled clenching his fists in fury which were surronded by fire.

"I said shut up flameing freak, can't you see its still early? Why do you have to be so noisy anyway?"

"Because I like it ice freak."

They started fist fighting, but the more they yelled the more they got angry at eachother, and started useing their magic on eachother.

Natsu throws a chair at Gray who quickly dodges so it hit Gajeel square in the face.

"NATSU! your dead!" Gajeel roared.

"G-Gajeel maybe you shouldn't fi-" Levy said but was interupted by Gajeel who suddenly shoves her aside and joins the fight.

"fight..." She sighed turning around to finish reading her book.

Soon most of the guild members were yelling at each other and fighting, until Erza came only Natsu and Gray were too busy fighting to notice.

"What is going on?"she says walking over to where Natsu and Gray were. Natsu and Gray suddenly stop and slowly turn their heads toward her. She glared viciously at them which made the sweat.

Gray was the first to answer.

"We were ah Just talking about how ah..."

"H-how I wanted to take a exciting job?" Natsu finished shivering.

"And would you explain why you were yelling?"

"Hey where's Lucy?" Natsu asks trying to avoid the question.

"She's out doing a job with Wendy and Carla." Mira said, while she was cleaning some dishes.

"Don't Avoid the question Natsu!" Erza stated impatiently.

"uh. um Happy lets take that job!" Natsu yells and runs to the board," Mira we're going on this one, bye." He runs out the door trying to hurry and get away from Erza.

"I swear..." Erza muttered under her breath.

Gray started laughing and soon everyone was laughing.

"We're Back!" Lucy shouted while walking in, Wendy and Carla following behind.

"Hey Lucy!" Gray said.

"Hey gray." Lucy said walking over to the table where he was sitting with Juvia and Lisanna.

"Juvia is angry, my rivial is talking to Gray- sama." Juvia mutters clenching her fists.

"Say where's Natsu?" Lucy asks.

"That idiot ran out the door saying he's going on a job."

"He'll be back soon, he took a job to capture some theives." Mira said walking over to the table giving Lucy a drink.

It was afternoon when Natsu came through the door with Happy flying over his head.

"HEY GUYS I"M BACK!"

"Geez Natsu you idiot stop yelling every time you come here." Gray said.

"What was that?"

"Would you two just keep it down?" Erza said.

Natsu walks over to the request board and stares at it. He turns around and stares at Lucy.

"Hey Lucy wanna go on a job?"

"huh? uh sure."

"Great meet me here at 8:00 tommorow morning."

" I think I will come too." Erza said.

" Yeah me too. I'd like to see how this goes."

Natsu growled at the thought of Gray comming with them. Sure they were a team and always went on jobs together but still having _him_ come made him irritated.

"All right tommorow then." Lucy said clapping her hands together.

"All righty I'm off." Natsu said," come on Happy."

"Aye sir!."

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal POV

It was almost evening when Lucy decided to go home.

"See you Lucy." Gray said.

"Yea bye."

Lucy was walking along the the edge of the sidewalk near the water. When two men in a boat told her to be careful. She kept walking toward her house and unlocked the door.

` Lucy's POV

"Man I'm tired."

I was tired enough to just jump in bed and fall asleep, but I took a shower first. When I came back. I uncovered my bed and what do I find? Natsu again in _my _house and in _my_ bed. Of course Happy was there too.

"Geez Natsu..." I said.

I stared at him awkwardly and decided to leave him be this time. I had a weird feeling in my chest but ignored it. For some reason I've been getting that alot this week.

_Maybe because I'm tired? _ I thought. I knew for sure that wasn't it, but I just let it go and walked over to my couch and slept there for the night.

Normal POV

Lucy woke up from her couch and yawned. It was only 6:00 in the morning.

"Maybe I should get ready." She said with a glance at Natsu.

She went downstairs to get something to eat. After eating two pancakes and scrambled eggs and bacon, she went to get ready for the job they were going to go on. When she came back to her bedroom she threw the blankets off of Natsu.

"NATSU! WAKE UP!" she yelled. With that she grabbed Natsu and threw him out of her bed.

"Morning Lucy." He said while yawning.

"Don't morning me, you slept in my bed all night I had to sleep on the couch."

"Usually you wake me up."

"well... I was too tired to." she said turning around, "anyway we should go."

"YES! Lets go. Come on Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy answered and flew out the window with Natsu.

"At least use the door like a normal person!" she yelled. She ran down the stairs and after Natsu. They we're the first of their team to arrive. Natsu and Lucy went in to show the job they we're taking to Mira.

"Have fun!" Mira said.

"Right! I'm all fired up!. Right Happy?"

"AYE!"

After waiting a couple more minutes Erza and Gray came by.

"You guys are early." Erza commented and turned to Natsu, " So whats the job?"

" Easy really we're just going to catch some bandits that are attacking some really wealthy people. Stealing some valubles I think, mostly old magic books." Lucy said.

" I can't believe someone would steal something like that. But I'm gonna kick their ass when I see them." Natsu said.

"So should we go to the person who put in this request?" Erza asked.

"We should. We need to know more about them."

Once the reached the place where the person who put up the request they stared in awe at the giant house. It was white and at least four stories high. Someone opened the door.

"Hello may I help you?" Said the girl. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black maids uniform.

"We're from Fairy tail and came for your request about the bandits." Erza said.

"Ah come in then the master will be pleased."

They went in, it seemed that the inside was bigger than the outside. It had stairs the went up of course but also they had a downstairs room. The ground was made of marble and most of the rooms where painted purple and blue. They walked up to the second floor to the room at the end of the of the hall.

"You may go in." The maid said as she opened the door. When they went in they saw a tall man with black hair. He seemed to be in his fifties.

"Hello I'm glad that my request has been answered. My name is Takumi Ryouta. You see I've heard that bandits have attacked the wealthy. Some even got hurt. I'm afraid that they may come here." He said

"What do you have that they might want?" Erza asked.

"Its strange really, Its a black fang shaped stone on a thin chain. It was a heirloom passed down by my father from his father and so on. Its not really precious to me though but I'd be glad if it wasn't stolen. Whatever they are doing I'd rather they not get what they want."

"Do you mind if we see it?" Lucy asked.

"No, you may, go with Ayami my maid she will take you to it."

They followed her to the floor under the first. She took them to a door that was locked.

"Its in the library."

"There's a Library under here?" Lucy asked excited.

"Its under lock too?" Gray asked.

"Yes, its locked because he my master loves his books he doesn't want anyone to steal them."

"This is gonna be boring huh Happy?" Natsu said.

"Aye."

"Okay I guess I'll go Up and take a look then we can wait." Erza said. "Gray you come with me. You two stay here and keep watch over the door."

"All right."

"I've been forgotten again..." Happy said with a sigh.

End of Chapter

Thanks for reading. Please Read and Review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal POV

**With Erza and Gray...**

"So this is the fang stone the was talking about." Erza Said.

" Do you feel it?" Gray asked.

"Yes, theres magic flowing from it, evil magic."

" We'll stay here and guard it, lets just leave Natsu and Lucy to make sure no one comes from the door."

**At the same time- with Natsu and Lucy...**

"This is sooo boring."Natsu complained.

" How much is this job?" Lucy said.

"500,000 jewels."

" Anyway I'm gonna see if I can research that fang we're guarding." She said getting up. While she searched for a book Natsu and Happy tried entertaining themselves by trying to burn paper. Happy flew around trying to find anything on fish. Soon Natsu started to sniff the air. He didn't know what the smell was so he took it as the bandits.

"Lucy..."

"hmm?"

" I think their here."

Just as he said that the wall suddenly breaks and comes crashing down. There were ten buff looking men holding swords and clubs.

"All right! I'm gonna kick their butts!" Natsu yelled getting fired up," Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu runs at them and punches them with his firery fist. Followed by a roar of flames from his mouth.

"Natsu! You better not burn down this house!" Lucy shouted.

"That was too easy. Huh Happy?"

"Aye!"

Natsu looked down at one of the guys he defeated, and saw a mark. It was a bird that resembled a phoenix. Four people stepped through the run down wall, a tall man with blonde hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a loose T-shirt and jeans, a young teenage girl with purple hair wearing an orange dress with purple laceing on the sleeves and black leggings with dark brown boots. The other two teenaged boys, they looked like twins both with dark brown hair and eyes, wearing pretty much the same thing but in different colors, baggy pants and an open shirt. They all had the marks of a phoenix.

" Who are you?" Lucy asked

" Don't consern yourself with us, just give us what we want." said the tall man.

" And what makes you think we will?"

"I figured you'd say that, it doesn't look like its here anyway." The man said but something in his eyes told Lucy that he was either lying or he was trying to get us to think he was lying. Either way they were not getting it. Natsu charged at them with flames all around him.

" Fire dragon talons!" The girl intercepted his attack with a blast of wind. But Natsu kept trying to attack.

"That girl uses wind magic like that guy from Eisenwald." Happy said.

" Yes, I am Sanko of the guild called Phoenix." She said blasting wind at Natsu making him fly back towards Lucy.

" So your from a dark guild then. " a voice said. Natsu and Lucy turned around. Erza and Gray were walking up behind them. Gray had his shirt off and looked ready to fight.

" We heard noises down here so we came to see. Looks like a bunch a wizards huh?" Gray said.

" Sir it seems there is more." Sanko said to the tall man.

" So I see... "

" What are you planning to do?" Erza asked sword ready in her hand.

" That I will not tell you, but you will remember me, I am Kyuzuka remember my name, I will see you again." He said giving an evil glare. They ran out of the room.

" Damn them they got away." Erza said putting away her sword.

" Well at least we got the job done." Lucy said turning to Natsu who was sitting down.

Takumi walked through the door that lead to the library followed by his maid. " Look what you did to my wall!" he said shocked.

" We didn't do that the bandits did!" Lucy said.

" I will only pay half of what I said, I need the money to fix it." Lucy's mouth dropped.

"But thats not fair!"

"Take it or leave it."

" Fine..." Lucy mumbled.

As they arrived back at their guild Erza went to discuss what had happened.

" I say we should search for them." Natsu said, "Then beat them up."

" We should of stayed and made sure they don't take it." Lucy said.

" But that old guy didn't want us too." Gray commented.

" Thats because he feared his house would be destroyed." Lucy pointed out. Erza came back with the master.

" It seems they are planning something." said Markarov, " Levy do you think you can see if you could find something about that stone?"

" Oh that reminds me I accidently kept a book from Takumi's library! I found it but when those weird guys showed up I forgot to put it back, and I guess I forgot it was in my hand... Maybe Levy- chan can use it?" Lucy asked giving it to Levy.

" I'll see what I can do, thanks Lu-chan." Levy smiled.

" So gramps cann we go search for them?" Natsu asked.

" You can tommorow, but you will take someone with you, and don't fight unless you have to, just find out what their up to and come back."

" In that case I'll go with Lucy!" Natsu said leaning on Lucy. She blushed and turned around.

" Can I go too?" Lisanna asked, " Ever since I came back from Edolas I thought that I could get to know Lucy more, but she's been on jobs with Natsu."

" Okay then." Natsu said, " I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow. Natsu left with happy out the door.

Natsu's POV

I made her blush! Maybe she does like me... But every one thinks I'm not interested in girls, which is kind of true but ever since I started hanging out with Lucy I've grown to like her. I don't want to ruin my reputation in front of every one only to find that she doesn't like me back, so I guess I'll just wait and see if she does like me.

" Natsu whats so funny." Happy asked.

" Come on I have a great idea."

End of Chapter

Please review! I'd like to know how I'm doing. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Natsu's POV

" Do you think she'll actually get scared Natsu?" Happy asked me.

" Of course she gets scared easily." I said while putting on a creepy looking mask laughing.

Happy was putting on a mask too.

" We'll hide behind this table. I wonder what face she'll make."

" I bet it'll be ugly!" Happy laughed. I sniffed the air to see if she was comming.

" Come on Happy she's comming." The door unlocked and I saw her comming in.

" Nice to be home!" she said.

I jumped out at her with happy freaking her out she screamed.

" KYAA!"

" We got her Happy!" I said holding my stomach laughing.

" Did you see her face Natsu?!"

" Haha Yeah."

Lucy's POV

Those idiots are making fun of me! Though I have to admit they did kind of scared me.

" You morons what are you doing in my house?!" I yelled.

" Natsu wanted to scare you!" Happy said laughing.

" Well it worked so you can get lost now."

" No way." Natsus said sitting down on my bed.

I turned away and went to get some thing to eat.

" I'm hungry , Lucy can you get me something?" Natsu asked.

" Get me fish!" Happy said.

" Do I look like a restaurant to you?"

For the first time I noticed how I actually like having them here. They made me happy. That feeling was comming back too, when I look at Natsu grinning. Maybe I really did like him. But he's my friend, if he didn't like me back I'd probably make a fool out of my self.

Normal POV

**The next day at the guild.**

" Lu-chan your here!" Levy said hugging her best friend.

" Did you find out anything about the fang?"

" Not really so far all I know is that there is two and they both contain a strong type of magic comming from them, they were made in the old days but they went missing after a group of people tried to contain them. I guess after those years one was found by the Ryouta family and was passed down. I don't know for sure if they knew what it was."

" Gray and I will be searching to see if the other one is around, if that dark guild hasn't taken it yet." Erza said walking up to Lucy and Natsu.

"All right then I guess we'll go now." Lucy said, " Thanks Levy."

" I'll keep looking for more information." Levy answered.

Natsu, Lucy , Happy and Lisanna leave in search of the Dark guild Phoenix.

" I guess we'll start in the forest." Lucy said.

"All right then." Natsu answered.

Natsu walked ahead with Happy while Lucy and Lisanna were behind far enough that he wouldn't hear them.

" Don't you like him? " Lisanna asked.

" Huh? W-what are you talking about?" Lucy asked blushing.

" He's cute huh, especially when he's all excited." Lisanna whispered.

" Hey what are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked. Lucy and Lisanna didn't notice that he stopped and was standing in front of them. Lucy blushed.

" Um, how its possible that the dark guild might be here?" Lucy answered awkwardly.

" Oh." was his reply.

" We'll make camp here for now." Lisanna said.

" Alright." Lucy said.

It was almost dark when they decided they should have night shifts, Natsu was up watching first. He smelled a familiar sent.

" I knew you guys would come." said the familiar voice.

" You... what was your name again?"

" It's Kyuzuka!" He yelled angrily, waking up Lucy and Lisanna. Lucy looked up to see the tall man standing in front of Natsu who was covered in flames, glaring.

" Hand over the blonde girl."

" W-what?" Lucy asked confused.

" No way." Natsu answered running toward the man flames at his feet. He kicked the guy in the face.

" Why you little brat..." Natsu suddenly flew backwards hitting a tree. Gasping and trying to catch his breath he gets up.

" W-what... was that?" Natsu whispered to himself.

" I am Kyuzuka -"

" Yea we know that.." Natsu interrupted.

"- Phoenix's guild master." Kyuzuka growled.

Not listening to the guy Natsu starts to hold in his breath. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Flames shoots from his mouth towards Kyuzuka who simply dodges the attack. Kyuzuka conters by somehow making the tree behind him lift from the ground and smack into Natsu, who flies towards Lucy and knocking her down.

" ow." Natsu and Lucy said at the same time.

" My magic is gravity. I can lift anything or put pressure on anything, like this." Kyuzuka said while making Natsu heavier that the ground beneath him went in. Finally he stops.

" Take-over!" Lisanna turned to a cat and starts to slash at him with her claws. He flings her on top of Natsu.

" Sanko take over for me... I'll let you take care of them, make sure they don't die especially that girl." Kyuzuka said pointing a finger at Lucy.

" Lets have fun shall we?" The girl laughs.

End of Chapter

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Be careful Natsu she can use wind magic." Happy said.

" I know." Natsu answered.

" Open gate of the lion, Lio!" Lucy chanted. A guy with orange spikey hairy, wearing a black suit and glasses apeared before her.

" Hey Lucy long time no see." Loke said.

" That girl, do you think you could help."

" Of course." He replied turning around toward Sanko."O Regulus... Grant me your strength!" He chanted, light enveloped around his hand, as he attacked the girl. Who slashed wind magic at him, they kept at it until Natsu punched her in the face with fire.

" You bastard you hit my face!" she screeched. " Wind Slice." With one hand on her face, the other hand throwing wind at Natsu and Loke, seeing that Lucy was standing behind them with Lisanna she thought it was best to attack them instead.

"Move it boys." Sanko said kicking Natsu in the face knocking him down and jumped over Loke.

" Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

" Don't worry Natsu." Lisanna said reassuring him. " I'll help too." Transforming into a giant bunny she jumped over the wind mage. Landing on top of her.

" Argh... Get... off me."

" nyahaha nice job Lisanna!" Natsu laughed.

" You idiots!" Sanko laughed out smiling.

Lisanna was suddenly surronded by a giant whirlwind. " w-what-?"

" Kyaa!" Lisanna screamed in pain as the wind slashed out at her body. She transformed back into her orignial form.

"Lisanna!" Lucy ran over to where Lisanna was laying. "Are you okay?"

"Tornado!" A giant tornado started to surround Lucy and Lisanna lifting them up in the air. Lucy's skirt started to lift until someone pulled it down. A girl with short purple hair wearing a maid's uniform appeared next to her.

"Virgo! What are you doing here?"

" Hello princess, I thought you were in trouble so I came."

" Lucy! Lisanna!" A blur of pink and orange hair came through the spinning wind and grabbed at Lucy and Lisanna. Natsu was holding Lucy bridal style, Loke had Lisanna, and Virgo was just standing behind Natsu.

" Natsu thanks." Lucy said blushing. " And um you can put me down now."

" Huh? oh, sorry," Natsu said.

Loke walked up towards the wind mage, " I won't let you get away with trying to hurt my master."

" Don't take the fun Loke, I want to fight too." Natsu smiled.

" Virgo while your here do you think you can dig a hole under her?" Lucy said pointing at Sanko.

" Yes princess."

Virgo dug a hole under the wind mage causing her to fall in.

" Natsu, Loke!"

" Yeah!" Loke blinded her with light while Natsu sucked in his breath. " Fire Dragons Roar!" Fire spewed out of his mouth down into the hole. Natsu and Loke gave eachother high fives while Lucy looked into the whole to see a... well nothing actually.

" Hey ..."

Natsu looked up. "Hey thats no fair!" The wind mage was in the air dancing around above them . Lucy looked a little closer and saw that some parts of her clothes was burnt a bit. So that last attack did hit her.

" Storms, yes storms, come," She laughed like a maniac. Lifting her hands towards the sky. Wind blew at Natsu and the others pushing them backwards.

"Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy flew to Natsu and lifted him up, they raced towards the girl.

" Fire dragons sword horn." Happy threw Natsu into the girl, the flaming Natsu hit her headfirst knocking her out of the sky onto the ground knocking her out cold.

" Well then that was kinda easy."

" Thanks Loke."

" No problem Lucy for this..." Loke held up his hand light comming from it, " is love!" he said disappearing back into the spirit realm along with Virgo.

" Why did she even come." Lucy growled.

" Lisanna you okay?" Natsu asked walking up to Lisanna.

" Yeah sorry."

"So what do we do with her?"

Natsu walked up to the wind mage and grabbed her by her top part of the dress and started shaking her.

" HEY!" Natsu yelled.

" W-what do you want?" Sanko whispered.

" Tell us what your planning." Lucy asked.

" Never you can't make me."

" Bring her to Erza."

" Eh?"

" She's good with this kind of thing. Interogated them." Lucy explained.

Natsu made and "o" with his mouth and picked up the girl.

" Then lets go!"

" He seems way too happy about this..."

" I told you he was cute when he's excited."

Lucy jumped up startled. " What makes you bring that up again?" Lucy asked blushing madly.

" Your blushing!" Lisanna giggled.

" N- no I'm not!" Lucy pouted.

" Suuurrre."

Lisanna hurried to catch up to Natsu and Happy, Lucy not far behind them.

At the guild before Natsu , Lucy, Lisanna and Happy arrive Erza and Gray are back talking to the master and anyone that was listening.

" How'd it go?" Levy asked.

" We found it, but if you touch it with your bare hands it burns you, badly," Erza explained, " I think there might be a spell casted on it." She showed them the black fang she was holding in a piece of cloth.

" Its odd though we found it but none of the dark guild members of pheonix was there. I was expecting them to be there." Gray said.

" I wonder what their up to."

The guild door opened. " Hey guys we're back!" Natsu yelled.

" Can't you come in quitley slanty eyes?" Gray shouted.

Natsu dropped the girl he was holding onto the floor and ran up to Gray.

" No droopy eyes, you wanna fight?"

" Anytime flame brain!"

" Juvia's cheering for you Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered.

" Will you too cut it out!" Erza shouted angrily.

Natsu and Gray stopped immediately and turned to Erza.

" Who is that?" Levy asked.

" She and the other guy um Cutezka?"

" Kyuzuka," Lucy corrected.

" Yeah, anyway they attacked us he left her to fight us. For some reason he wanted Lucy." Natsu explained.

" We were hoping you could get her to talk." Lucy said to Erza.

" Leave her to me, she'll be talking in no time." Erza said walking away dragging Sanko with her.

" I kinda feel bad for her." Lisanna said.

" Well we tried the easy way..." Lucy answered shrugging. "So did you find anything?" She said turning to Gray who nodded. He explained what they found.

" I also found one new information." Gray stated. " The fang that we were guarded was supposedly stolen by twin boys. That guys house is even more messed up than when we were there."

" You don't think it was those two from the dark guild?"

Gray nodded." So they have one, and we have the other."

"So they'll probably come looking for it."

" Yeah, don't worry though. The master's hidden it quite well. " Gray said reassuring her.

" So what now?" Natsu asked.

" Find the other one?" Lucy suggested. " We still don't know what its for, and if a dark guild is after it, it must be for some evil purpose right?"

" I guess."

" So we'll wait for Erza to come back with some new information. Knowing her she'll be done soon." Gray smiled.

Erza stormed into the guild dragging a tied up Sanko with her.

"Alright listen up everyone! Apparently this women doesn't know much but the important thing is that that fang unleashes something deadly. She doesn't know why their after Lucy, but they do need important information, meaning they don't know yet how to activate this."

" So if they did have both they couldn't do anything. Yet." Lucy said.

" Yes, but I'd rather they didn't have it at all. We should go collect the other one."

" I don't think you should go."

Everyone turned to the white cat sitting in Wendy's lap.

" Why not Carla?"Wendy asked.

" I just saw something. Something bads gonna happen. Lucy was there, standing next to someone. I saw a giant creature, scary yet beautiful. I also saw Natsu scary looking, he wasn't himself."

.

.

.

" Well I ain't gonna let them unleash that thing, I'm gonna stop them." Natsu pouted.

" If your going..." Carla looked away. " Then you guys should be careful, they'll find a way to unleash that creature."

They nodded.

" We'll start looking tomorrow." Erza said.

End of Chapter

I hope you liked this chapter. I know the fight was kinda lame right? Sorry.

Anyway please Review. I'll be updating soon. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Normal POV

The next day at the guild Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray split up to find the fang. Natsu with Lucy and Happy, Erza and Gray. Little did they know that someone was watching them both. Waiting to strike. As Erza and Gray searched Magnolia for any signs of the dark guild, Lucy and Natsu took the train to another part of Fiore.

" I think I'm gonna be sick." Natsu said covering his mouth wanting to barf.

" Don't worry Natsu we're almost there." Happy said.

" Maybe we should've let Wendy use Troia on him?" Lucy mumbled.

" Troia doesn't work on him anymore remember?" Happy pointed out.

" Oh yeah."

"ugh.."

After waiting another hour they finally arrived at their destination. They got out of the train, Natsu laying on the ground next to Happy.

"Natsu we're here." Happy said.

" I swear I'm never going on a train again."

" You always say that."

" Well this time I mean it!"

" You too done? We should get going." Lucy said.

They headed over to any suspicious looking area. With no luck of finding any dark guild called Phoenix. Sure the people here heard of them but none of them knew where they stayed. They usually move around so they wouldn't be found.

" I give up theres no way we're gonna find them," Lucy said crossing her arms.

" They came to us in a forest maybe we'll find them in one again?" Natsu suggested.

" There's no way that would happen."

" But it wouldn't hurt to see right?" Happy asked sitting on Natsu's shoulder.

" I guess." She sighed.

Meanwhile Erza and Gray search the forest where Natsu, Lucy, and Lisanna encountered Kyuzuka and Sanko.

" There's nothing here." Gray said.

" Then I guess we should go and help them out."

" It'll take 3 hours to get where they are. I wonder how the flame head manage to stay that long on a train." Gray laughed.

**Back to Natsu and Lucy...**

Unlike the forest in Magnolia this one was dark and creepy. It was freezing cold. There were no animals, except the birds flying around the trees, to Natsu this was the perfect place to look. Lucy who was scared stood close to Natsu, a bit too close, she could feel his warmth. Standing next to him made her happy.

Its been an at least two hours since they left the train station in search of the dark guild. They still couldn't find anything. Natsu was getting a strange feeling something was watching them, but he couldn't smell anything strange so he kept it to himself, reassuring himself that nothing would happen to Lucy.

" Are you sure that their here?" Lucy asked shivering from the cold.

" Nope."

" What! You said they would be here!"

" He said they might be here since its a forest." Happy pointed out.

" Besides they could come later, " Natsu said not saying anything about how he could feel something watching them.

_Give her to us... _

Natsu stopped walking and looked around.

" Huh? Natsu what is it?" Lucy asked.

" Did you... hear something?" She shook her head. He shrugged and kept walking.

_Hand her over..._

"Telepathy?" He whispered. " Lucy..."

" Hmm."

" Be careful you might-"

" Kyaa!" She screamed as she tumbled down a hill.

" Lucy! You okay?" Natsu asked walking down.

" Yeah, It was just a bit muddy over there, guess I slipped."

" Hehehe."

" W-what was that?" Lucy asked running over by Natsu.

" Oi! where are you?" Natsu yelled out. " I can't smell anything weird." He told Lucy.

" Here..."

" Yes , here." Said the voices not to far. They sounded like they were right next to them but Natsu and Lucy couldn't see anyone.

" This place is perfect huh brother?"

" Yes, very fine."

" I told ya they be here." Natsu whispered to Lucy.

Two boys appeared from the shadows. Twins. The same ones that they saw in Takumi's house. Shadows attacked Lucy. Natsu grabbed Lucy and ran.

" Careful Lucy." He said truning to the two boys. " Your from the Dark guild."

" Yes." They said together.

" I'm Aiko."

" I'm Aoki."

Natsu who couldn't compute who was who stared at them both.

" Uh..."

The boy threw his hands on the ground, shadow's spread threw the ground toward Natsu and Lucy. The other boy stood there smiling.

" Shadows? " Lucy said

" I'll show you, besides from the master I'm the strongest." One of the boys said, Aiko?

" Don't forget me." The smiling one said.

" Your good." Aiko commented Natsu. " You'll be great."

" Huh?" Natsu sucked in his breath and shot out a pillar of fire. The shadows blocked the fire like a sheild.

" Go..." Aiko pointed a finger at Natsu. The black shadows consumed Natsu.

" Natsuuu!" Happy cried out.

The shadows disappeared from around Natsu. His bangs were down covering his face. Lucy caught a dark smile from him.

"Natsu?" She whispered.

End of Chapter

Thanks for reading. Please Review!

Hoped you liked this chapter I'll be updating wendsday. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucy's POV

Natsu was standing there in front of the two boys faceing me. His eyes were black,with no white. He stepped closer to where I was standing. Our faces almost touched. He grinned. Was this really Natsu? No, that kid did this...

" Lucy watch out!" An orange haired boy shoved me out of the way as fire erupted from where I was standing.

Natsu attacked us again, and I found myself being shoved aside from Loke.

" Why are you here!"

" I sensed you were in danger so I came." he answered. " Whats with him?" pointing at Natsu.

" I don't know, some shadows grabbed at him. Then he went like this."

" I guess I'll beat the senses into him."

Loke went to fight Natsu, I studied the two boys standing there watching. The one next to the boy who used the shadows never did anything. I wonder why. I have to find a way to get through Natsu.

" Loke don't hurt him too bad!"

Normal POV

Some of the trees were on fire from Natsu's attack. Loke was still fighting him, but is getting hit by most of his attacks.

" S-sorry Lucy, I'm going back."

" alright." Lucy grabbed another one of her keys. " Open gate of the of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" A bull with an axe appeared.

" Lucy-san, I'll protect your nice body!"

" Y-yea. Anyway try to attack that kid over there. He's the one doing this to Natsu." She said pointing to the boy. Taurus ran up to the kid and swung his axe, but instead of hitting him he hit Natsu. Natsu stoped it with his arm, blood was dripping from the cut.

" Tsk." The boy smirked.

" Fire dragon iron fist." Natsu punched Taurus.

" Mooooo! Lucy- san!"

Natsu walked up to Lucy slowly.

" N-Natsu?"

Happy grabbed her by the shirt before Natsu punched her. His fire growing, Lucy looked toward the boy who wasn't doing anything.

" I see. He uses support magic like Wendy."

" You mean he's helping Natsu?" Happy asked.

" Both of them, Natsu and Aiko." Lucy answered." He's making them both stronger."

" Natsu..."

Natsu appeared above them flames at his feet. He kicked Lucy and Happy to the ground.

" Natsu! Are you actually gonna let him control you! Thats pathetic!" Happy yelled crying.

"Eh?" Natsu stopped.

Natsu POV

Its dark.

" Natsu!"

Lucy's voice. What happened? My vision cleared and I saw her. My bodys moving on its own, and I'm hurting Lucy. Dammit. That kid, he uses shadow magic, he's making me hurt Lucy!

" Natsu! Are you actually gonna let him control you! Thats pathetic!"

"Eh?" Happy... How dare you! I ain't gonna let anyone control me.

"Lucy.."

Normal POV

The shadows forming around Natsu started flowing out. Natsu was screaming madly as the black shadows disappeared again. And the true Natsu was free and fell over.

" What... No" Aiko shouted.

" Natsu!" Lucy cried out as he got up.

" Who were you calling pathetic huh Happy?" Natsu growled.

" Natsu the other boy can only use support magic. And the other kid his magic is actually quite weak by himself." Lucy said.

" In that case its time I beat them up a 100 times over for what they did."

" Open gate of ram, Aries!" A girl with pink hair, wool clothes appeared.

" I'm sorry."

" Stop them please!" Lucy pointed to the twins.

" I'll try my best," Aries nodded " Wool bomb!"

The twins were surronded by pink fluffy wool.

" Fire dragons roar!"

A sheild of Shadows forms in front of them, since it was weakened Natsu's flames broke through the sheild of Shadows. Natsu ran up to the twins and started punching the one controling the shadows.

" How... Dare... You... Make Me... Hurt Lucy!" Natsu yelled between punches.

Lucy blushed as he said that. Happy who was watching started giggling.

"He llllllikes you!"

" Shut up cat!" Lucy yelled.

As Natsu finished beating the crap out of them he walked over to Lucy.

" Thanks Aries."

" I'm Sorry." She disappeared in a poof of pink fluff.

Suddenly one of the boys appeared next to Lucy, whispered something to her and disppeared. Her eyes widened.

" What is it Lucy?" Natsu asked.

" Its nothing."

Natsu fell.

" Hey you okay?" Lucy asked running up to him.

" Y-yeah."

" He used up most of his magic during that fight." Happy explained.

They walked back to the train station where they found Gray and Erza comming out.

" Hey what happened?" Erza asked.

" I'll explain on the way back." Lucy answered.

" Do we really have to go on a train?" Natsu asked.

" Yes."

" We're not walking all the way back."

After 3 hours on the train...

" Man Natsu thats pathetic!" Gray laughed.

" S-shut up." Natsu said laying on the ground sick from the train.

" Hey what Carla said earlier you don't think..." Lucy started.

" The Natsu part? Its hard to tell right now..." Erza said.

While they walk to they guild Lucy thought of what they boy said.

_We need you, if you don't come your friends will get hurt. Meet us Here. _

**The Dark Guild Phoenix...**

"Kyuzuka you sure she'll come?"

" Yes, we need _that_ celestial spirit. The man won't talk either."

" I see..."

" We need that information, then we'll definitely unleash it."

End of Chapter

Please review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Normal POV

It was just a sunny, hot afternoon day in Magnolia. No one bothered to look for the dark guild Phoenix since Natsu didn't feel like it. Apparently Natsu has been spacing out quite alot that morning. He happened to be facing Lucy while he was still spaced out that afternoon. Of course she didn't notice him, not yet.

Natsu's POV

I've been getting that feeling, you know the one where you have a secret and you really want to tell someone but you can't? The fact that I'm in love with Lucy, I just want to tell her, but I don't want to be embarassed. Gray's my friend but we're rivials, if I told him he just make fun of me like he would usually do.

I'll guess I have to wait some more huh?

Normal POV

Lucy turned around about to say something to her team when she saw Natsu staring right at blushed a bit but she wasn't actually sure though if he was, he could be looking at someone behind her. So she walked around the table where he was sitting, he didn't move from his spot.

" Uh Natsu?" She asked.

He turned slowly finding her standing next to him.

" Hey Lucy." He answered.

" I was wondering, should we go on a short job request? I need to pay my rent."

He sighed to himself.

" Sure why not?"

" Yes! I'll go find something." She ran over to the request board and started looking for a good one. She found one that was actually pretty easy. Someone just needed some waiters to serve some food for 140,000 jewels.

" Alright I have one." She called out to Natsu showing him the paper. He nodded in agreement.

" We''ll come to," Erza said walking to them with Gray.

They headed over to a restaurant down in Magnolia. They had to change into some uniforms that the owner of the place gave to them.

" I actually look pretty good in this." Erza said walking up to Lucy.

" Yeah me too." Gray said. All he was actually wearing was the pants.

" Put it on before you say that!" Lucy said.

While they served the food Lucy caught Natsu eating the food he was serving.

" Natsu! Your suppose to serve it to the customers not eat it!" Lucy complained.

As they finished up the job, Lucy went to her house to pay the rent. Afterwards she sat in her room thinking.

Lucy's POV

_We need you, if you don't come your friends will get hurt. Meet us Here. _

I don't know what to do! If I go, whatever they may need me for, they'll unleash it for sure! If I don't go he says he'll hurt my friends...

I know they can take care of themselves and all but still, If something bad happens to them and I could've done something about it then...

But if I did go then they'll get hurt anyway trying to stop it. Well I already know my answer. Even if I ask them they'll say that they won't get me no matter what. I don't want to be a burden to any of them, so I'll stay, instead of go. They'll have to make me!

I have a feeling they will get me though...

Seriously I have like no confidence in myself?

Normal POV

Lucy was still in her room when she turned to her bed. She knew someone was under the blankets and she knew who it was. She turned over the blanket and found a blue cat and a pink haired boy. She yanked on his scarf.

" Natsu get out of my bed!"

" Hey! So you are here!" He answered.

" Of course I'm here its my house, how'd you even get here before me?"

" Happy of course! Max speed." He laughed. She had no idea why he was laughing.

" Anyway we should go back to the guild." He said," Levy might have some new information."

" Right," She nodded. Natsu jumped out the open window. Sighing Lucy yelled out the window.

" Seriously Natsu? You could at least use the door! I mean thats what its for right, going outside?"

" Its faster out the window!" He yelled back.

She met up with him at the guild.

" Lu-chan!" Levy said hugging her.

" Hey Levy," Lucy replied hugging her back.

" Well Freed and I got the spell of the fang, you can touch it without fear of getting burned." Levy said.

" Thats good," Erza said.

" Did you find anything out?"

" Well these are real fangs from a beast though I'm not sure what kind. It's a magical creature of course."

" You think the same one Carla saw?" Lucy asked.

" Yes theres a high possibility that it is." Levy replied.

Natsu stared at it, for some reason it looked familiar. He wasn't actually sure if he saw it before, but he was getting an uneasy feeling that whatever the fangs belonged to it wasn't good.

" Natsu hold on to this." Erza said throwing the fang to him. He caught it, it was warm with a very evil aura.

" Don't give it to him..." Gray said snatching it from Natsu." Knowing him he'd probably lose it or get it stolen."

" What?" Natsu asked glaring at him.

" You heard me." He said glaring back.

" Stop it both of you if you want to fight I would be happy to beat you up." Erza said giving an evil stare at both of them. " Gray keep it for now, if you lose it you'll answer to me."

" Y-yeah..."

" So we'll start searching again." Erza said to the group.

" What, now?" Lucy asked.

" The sooner the better, we need to stop them."

They went to take the train. Erza wanted to check the last place they searched, Lucy tried to talk her out of it knowing that they would be there to take her, she hadn't told anyone about the message. Natsu also tried talking her out of it, since he didn't want to take the train. In the end Erza got her way, Knocking out Natsu, they got on the train. Natsu laid on Erza, Lucy was uncomfortable.

The train stoped three hours later, It was nearly dark out, the sun was already setting. By the time they got to the forest it was completly dark. Natsu was getting the same feeling he got before the last time they came. Out of the shadows appeared the same two boys.

" Its them." Natsu growled.

" He knew you'd come." They said. The shadows started toward Natsu.

" That ain't gonna work on me twice!" Natsu shouted jumping over to the boy.

Natsu grabbed hold of the kids head and slamed it into the ground.

" Natsu he may look strong but if you take out the one who uses support magic he'll just go back to normal. He's actually quite weak!"

" Yeah I know." He looked toward Gray who nodded.

" Ice make: Hammer!" I giant ice shaped as a hammer slamed down above Aiko. Who gracefully moved out of the way.

" Fire dragon's brilliant flame!" Natsu slamed both his hands together creating and giant ball of flame which hit the support mage.

The kid started gasping. Aiko the shadow mage walked in front of his brother. Erza requiped into her heaven's wheel armor.

" What are you after!" She said pointing her sword at the kid. Aiko grabbed his brother and returned to shadows.

" You'll see..." They said.

Erza glared at the empty space where they stood. A man walked out from behind the trees. He was almost as tall as Kyuzuka. He wore black Knight type armor. He had black long hair and and blue eyes.

" And you are?" Erza said squinting trying to see him clearly. He showed her his guild mark, a phoenix.

" I am Shouza. So Lucy is it?" He said faceing Lucy," Did you decide to come?"

" NO!"

" Well, then I guess we'll fight ?"

Natsu, Erza, and Gray got in the battle stances. Lucy grabbed one of her keys.

" I guess that answers my question." He said enjoying the moment. " Don't blame me if anyone dies."

End of Chapter

**Hope you liked my chapter. Please tell me how I'm doing. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gray was the first to attack.

" Ice Make: Lance"

Ice shaped spears flew out at the man. He moved aside, disapeared and reapeared behind Gray. Gray side kicked the man who doged playfully and striked. A punch hit Gray in the face. Natsu came behind Shouza and punched flames covering his fists. Shouza ducked down, Natsu's punch hit Gray in the side.

" Natsu watch what your doing!" Gray yelled.

" It's not my fault you shouldn't be standing in the way."

" You two this is not the time for arguing," Erza said. She had changed into her purgatory armor. She slashed out with her huge broad sword. The man just kept moving aside. He wasn't using any magic, or weapons.

" You two are in my way," A voice said. The voice was emotionless. Suddenly both Gray and Erza felt heavy.

" This... its gravity but -"

Kyuzuka was standing behind them hands raised in the air. A magic circle was under Erza and Gray, which caused them to feel heavy.

" Thank you sir, I only want to fight the dragon slayer." He said turning to Natsu.

Lucy was in the air with Happy out of the way. She badly wanted to fight with her friends but they insisted that she stay out of the way. Kyuzuka hadn't noticed her yet.

" Fire dragons roar!" Hot flames came out of Natsu's mouth towards Shouza who moved. Natsu then sent a kick to his side. Shouza quickly grabs Natsu's leg and strikes his thigh, hard. Natsu brought up his other leg and kick the man. After the blow he let go of Natsu who falls back and does a backflip to right himself up.

" Natsu do something about this magic!" Gray called out.

" You can't the master is stronger than you think. " Shouza said.

Natsu tried anyway not listening to a word the man said. He tried attacking Kyuzuka but he just doged. Erza was watching trying to find an opening. Natsu tried again but was hit by Shouza. Natsu turned his attention away from Kyuzuka to Shouza. He ran up about to use is Fire dragons Iron Fist but was grabbed by the head and slammed to the ground.

Natsu tried to kick again but Shouza caught his leg in the air. Once he had caught it he raised his elbow high and drilled it down hard onto Natsu's thigh again . Natsu let a yell of pain as Shouza swept his one leg from underneath him causing him to fall down. He kicked Natsu in the side repeatedly and then stomped on the back of Natsu's head.

Flames built up around Natsu as he got frustrated. This guy could manage to fight Natsu without the use of magic or weapons it angered Natsu. He wasn't going to be brought down by someone like him.

Shouza stoped and held out his hand in the air. A lance appeared.

"I guess I'll get serious."

" He can requip?" Lucy whispered to Happy who was still watching the fight going on below them.

Shouza brought the Lance down, Natsu dodged it only to find it comming from his other side to. He jumped, the lance came from above and hit Natsu's arm which he used to block.

" He's fast..." Natsu mumbled to himself his arm bleeding. The man brought the lance in front of Natsu then swiped it to his side. Just as the lance was about to hit Natsu it changed into a pollaxe. Seeing it made Natsu jump over it. Its sharp blade shined in the moonlight.

Shouza changed it back into a lance.

" Fire dragon sword horn!" Natsu charged at the man, his strike hit him Knocking Shouza back barley scathed.

" Man that armor is hard."

As Natsu looked up to the man he disapeared.

" Where?" Natsu looked around. Shouza apeared in front of him grabbing his neck and throwing him on the ground. Still holding Natsu neck he brought the lance up to his chest. As the man got ready to strike Natsu kick him flames surronding his feet. He dropped his lance but didn't let go of Natsu.

Instead the man tried choking him. Of course Natsu expected that and blew fire into the guys face. He let out a yelp as the hot fire burned at his face. Agitated the man grabbed his lance and fiercely slashed out at Natsu who didn't have time to get out of the way. The sharp lance hit Natsu's side and arm, blood ran down his arm. Natsu jumped up and kicked the guy in the face.

" Finish him Shouza." Kyuzuka said.

Natsu looked at him, Shouza now had multiple weapons at his side all aiming at Natsu. The weapons flew out, Natsu started dodgeing them, there were lots of them flying at him fast.

" Natsu! look out," Lucy yelled.

Natsu looked up to find a giant rock above him.

" The hell?"

The rock came down above him, Natsu simply kicked at it with his flames breaking it.

Kyuzuka looked up at Lucy smiling.

" So there you are girl."

" oh no,"

Lucy looked down as they fell towards the ground, they were caught up in Kyuzuka's magic. He threw her to a tree hitting her head against it. Natsu saw this and ran up to her only to be knocked aside by Kyuzuka and Shouza. Kyuzuka grabbed Lucy and disapeared along with Shouza.

"Dammit." Natsu cried out.

Erza and Gray were finally free from the spell.

" Happy!"

"Aye!"

Natsu went after them following their scent. Erza and Gray ran on foot.

End of Chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Kyuzuka arrive to... wherever they were he droped Lucy on the ground. Wherever this was it was dark, but you could still see. The room she was in was huge. There were too huge men in armor standing by a door. They were probably there to keep her from getting out. Kyuzuka was gone. She took the time to look more at her surrondings. It wasn't a prison cell she knew that for sure. Just an ordianary room.

In the back corner was a statue. She couldn't tell what it was, it was old and cracked. It had huge wings and a sharp looking tail. There was something odd about it though. The floor was wooden, she could tell it was old from the squeaky noisy it made as she walked around. The walls had dark red wall paper with a bit of gold lining.

Someone opened the door, as the guards moved aside she could tell it was the same guy who attacked them eairlier. Shouza. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm dragging her across the room towards the door he came through.

" What do you want?" Lucy asked as she tried to stand as he dragged her only to fall down on her side.

" Not you, not exactly, actually we need one of you spirits." He answered giving her a dark smile.

Lucy's mind clicked, she forgot about her keys for a while, quickly she looked to her belt making sure it was there. It was there all 10 golden gate keys and a few of her silver ones. She sighed in relief slightly forgeting what he just said. He let go of her.

" Get up, we're going down." He said pointing at the stairs before them. Slowly and carefully Lucy walked down trying not to trip in the dark. The lights here were dim. As she walked down she noticed candles on the wall, they lit all the way down. As they made it to the bottom Lucy saw cells, a lot. Kyuzuka was also down here.

" Why do you need my keys?" Lucy asked.

" Take out gemini." He said.

" What? why?"

" See this old man." He said pointing to one of the cells. Lucy walked over and looked in. The old guy in there looked frightend by what was happening. Kyuzuka wanted information from him, and this is how he was going to do so.

" No, no way am I giving it to you."

" Oh your not giving it to me, your going to use it, use it on this guy, let gemini transform into him, and tell me all he knows."

Lucy shaked her headed, she was never going to do it she couldn't. Kyuzuka asked her over and over she still said no. He couldn't do himself no matter how much he wanted to, he wasn't a celestial wizard. Lucy was thrown into a cell and was left there. The old man was across from her in his cell.

" W-why do they want you so bad?" Lucy whispered to him. He shook his head.

" I... He wants to know about the statue, the fangs, Zeref..."

" Zeref?"

" Yes the black wizard, from what I know this Kyuzuka, he wants to find him, do what ever it is he wants from him."

Lucy thought about it for a moment. Grimoire Heart was also looking for Zeref in Tenroujima island seven years ago. They wanted to awake him, to get this "One magic".

" And the statue? Is it a beast with giant wings? "

" Yes thats it."

" What does it have to do with anything?" Lucy asked confused.

Just as the man was about to answer they heard footsteps headed toward them. Kyuzuka and a boy walked in front of Lucy. They unlocked the door and grabbed her.

" Aiko..." Kyuzuka motioned to Lucy, Aiko 's body started to move on its own. She looked down to see shadows snaking up her body to her arms. Her arms moved to her keys and grabbed one, Gemini.

" You will summon it." Kyuzuka growled. Lucy glared at him. He took as a no, he walked closer to her and reached toward her belt grabbing the rest of her keys.

" Or do you want to lose these forever?" Shaking her keys in front of her.

" No," Lucy whispered." sorry... everyone..." Her eyes teared up.

" O-open... gate of the twins, Gemini," Kyuzuka smiled and threw her keys on the ground. Lucy glared at him madly grabbed her keys back. Two gaurds grabbed her and walked her out. Leaving her celestial spirit there, with someone evil, using them for his purpose, Gemini wouldn't do it, but Lucy told them too. She was furious with her self, she can't believe that she actually did what he said, something had changed her mind and it wasn't him...

Lucy felt Gemini go back to the spirit realm. Relieved that they were okay. The only thing she needed to know was, the information he so badly needed. She had a feeling it had nothing to do with the fangs. Kyuzuka came out along with Aiko.

" That man didn't seem to have much information..." Aiko said shrugging.

Lucy looked up, " What did you do?"

Kyuzuka only smiled to her, it only made her more curious, and afraid. The next place they made her go to was the first. They made her stand in the middle of the room, far enough from the door, and away from the statue. Kyuzuka patted the head of the statue. Lucy tried to make out the form of it but it was still to dark to see.

" It's almost time." Kyuzuka said, " Bring it over here." The boy Aiko nodded and left. When he came back he was holding one of the black fangs, the one they stole from the mansion. He brought it close to him and held it to the air.

" Fascinating isn't it? Do you know what it is?" He asked, Lucy said nothing.

" Fangs of a beast, so powerful that humans can't do anything about it."

Lucy stood there listening.

" Dragon slayers, would that give you a hint?"

Lucy's eyes widened. Kyuzuka smile grew bigger. He stuck his hand in his pocket and brought another fang.

" Thats... thats the one we had! Where did you get that?"

"Isn't that obvious? I stole it, from the black haired boy." He answered grinning. " And now I have both."

He turned facing the statue.

**Meanwhile...**

Natsu ended up in front of a giant castle looking place. It was still dark out which only made the castle look creepier than it already does.

" You think their at the top?" Happy asked.

" Huh?"

" Well usually in stories the main guys always at the top, you know?"

" no" Natsu said shaking his head, " Anyway lets go in."

" Natsu you could at least have waited for us first!" Gray yelled from a distance.

They walked in. They felt the area shake a bit, it startled them at first but Natsu smelled something strange. Without a word he followed it, Gray and Erza followed knowing that he might have found Lucy, or something worse.

End of Chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The rumbling stoped for a few seconds, but it kept going afterward. The building shook. It felt like a giant earthquake. Natsu and the others ran up the stairs trying not to fall as parts of the stairs collapsed.

" Whats happening?" Gray asked.

They heard a roar from the distance, a bloodcurdling roar. The instant Natsu heard it he knew what it was. He ran faster, Gray and Erza behind. Once they made it to a room, they looked around to see a armored man, two other men they didn't know, Kyuzuka, Lucy, and... a giant dragon.

" No way!" Natsu stared at it in awe.

The dragon was had shiny silver-blue scales, huge wings and black razor sharp fangs. Its tail was the shape of a slim, yet sharp sword. Its red eyes were staring at them angrily. Kyuzuka was laughing.

" Natsu!" Lucy cried running toward him, but was grabbed by the arm by the two guards behind her.

" Lucy!" Natsu jumped over her and slammed his feet in one of the guards face, he grabbed the other by the head and slammed him into the wall. Once he grabbed Lucy he tried running to where Erza and Gray were but the dragon began to move swinging its tail in the process Knocking the walls around it. Smoke was seeping from its mouth as it got ready to burn everything to ashes.

" Ice make: Prison!" An ice shaped cage formed around the dragon, it was easily broken as the dragon brought its claws and broke through. The dragon swings its tail to Natsu and Lucy, who Jumps over it.

" Fire dragons, roar!" Natsu's flames meet the dragons flames. Erza who requiped into her fire empress armor tries attacking the dragons head but gets knocked back from the dragons wings.

" Where did Kyuzuka go?" Erza asked.

" That bastard left!" Gray shouted.

The dragon roared, Everyone covered their ears, the room started to fall apart, the walls broke open as the dragon attempted to fly. As it flew it went upward through the roof into the dark night, the moonlight shined on its scales causing it to glow brightly. The building collapsed.

.

.

.

Everyone was getting out of the rubble, the dragon was gone, most likely to destroy whatever it can.

" We have to warn everyone!" Lucy said.

" What exactly happened? I thought he needed both fangs for unleashing that." Erza asked.

" Well... he had both."

" What!" Everyone looked at Gray, who was searching his pockets for it.

" Guess he got it when we were fighting earlier." He said shrugging. Erza who was not happy to hear that glared at him making him shake in fear. " S-sorry Erza..."

" I told you that if you lose it you will answer to me!"

" Should we really be fighting over this?" Lucy interrupted as Erza was closing in on Gray cracking her knuckles.

" You're right... we'll head to our guild. Once we're there tell us what we missed." Erza said still glaring at Gray.

"Alright."

As they got to the train the sun was starting to rise.

" Man, that took all night?" Gray murmured.

**At the guild...**

" So what happened?" Erza asked. Most of the guild members were listening as Lucy explained about Kyuzuka wanting information from the old guy in the cell. How Zeref was somehow involved.

" What I don't get is what the dragon had to do with anything. Why'd he want a dragon?" Lucy asked.

No one said anything, they didn't know why. Soon the guild master walked up to the table where everyone was standing by.

" If that dragon is to attack Magnolia, you will fight it, its our top priority now."

" No."

Everyone turned to Natsu.

" I'm gonna fight it," He said pointing a finger at himself. Gajeel stood up along with Wendy.

" Me too. We're called dragon slayers for a reason right?" Gajeel grinned.

" Besides it might know something about Igneel."

" Or Grandeeney." Wendy added, " And Metalicana."

" First... can we sleep?" Natsu said yawning.

Everyone smiled at them, they returned to do whatever they were doing before Natsu and the others came in. Natsu fell asleep on the table.

" I was thinking..." Lucy started.

" Yeah?" Erza said facing Lucy.

" Well, what if Zeref is what he's after, that this dragon is all some huge diverson? While we're fighting it-"

" Don't worry about it. Besides Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel is fighting it not us, we'll figure something out, besides we won't let him get to Zeref." Erza said smiling.

Lucy nodded, but she still wasn't sure, all this was making her uneasy, she was getting a horrible feeling that something bigger was going to happen, but you never know, it could change right?

End Chapter.

Review please !


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Natsu, Weny and Gajeel went out in search of the Dragon. They were hoping to get to it before and if it came to Magnolia. Its been a day and they still couldn't find where the dragon went.

" It's probably far away by now, maybe around the world already causing choas." Gajeel said.

" Thats terrible!" Wendy exclaimed. " I hope not."

" I wish it just come to us..." Natsu complained.

" If it did that Magnolia would be in trouble." Lucy said walking over to where they were sitting.

" Well whatever town its in its probably in trouble too."

" Should we keep looking?" Wendy asked.

" Yeah." Natsu got up. " Besides if it does know what happened 14 years ago then it'll be worth it."

" How do you plan on asking it exactly? I don't think it would answer you." Lucy said.

" You never know." Natsu shrugged.

The dragon slayers left the guild to search for the dragon again. Gajeel suggested they try searching high area's. They left for the montains. When they couldn't find the dragon the went for Wendy's idea, somewhere quite? They tried searching the not so scary forests, somewhere near rivers. After looking for at least a whole day, they came back to the guild.

" No luck?" Erza asked.

" Nope." Wendy answered.

" We can't find that stupid thing anywhere!" Gajeel complained.

" How can a giant creature hide so well? " Lucy asked.

" Who knows, I mean Igneel's gone too, I couldn't find him either."

" We'll search again tomorrow." Natsu sighed. " I'm gonna go sleep somewhere..." He jumped up and left the guild, happy behind.

**Later...**

Lucy left the guild to go home. She already paid the rent which would last her this month but she was going to have to pay it again soon. She hoped this would end soon, or at least leave them a bit of time so she could go on a job.

When she got home the first thing she did was look around, she knew he was here, it was obvious too, there was a lump in the bed, which she quickly definded as Natsu. She pulled the covers off, and threw him out of the bed.

" Aww." Natsu whined.

" I'm not sleeping on the couch or the floor again so if you really want to stay that badly sleep on something thats _not_ my bed."

" But I get the best sleep in your bed."

Lucy shrugged and went to get ready to sleep.

" Hey Natsu."

" Hmm..."

" Lets go on a job together tomorrow." She didn't show it but under her covers she was actually blushing. She wanted to go alone with him like they use to before Gray and Erza joined the group. Natsu looked up. He couldn't see her face in the dark.

" Sure."

" Yay!" Not only did she get to go with Natsu, but she could pay next months rent too.

" Night Natsu..."

End of Chapter

Sorry its so short ... :(

Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lucy and Natsu left for a simple job alone along with Happy. Their job was find and turn in a certain theif for 200,000 jewel. It only took them half a day to finish the job. After ward they went to have something to eat since Natsu was starving. Lucy watched as he stuffed his face with food.

" I can't believe you can eat so much." Lucy said.

" Yeah well, I'm hungry."

" Your going to have to pay for this. I need my money for my rent."

" Ah, fine.."

On the way to Magnolia Natsu noticed the sky was red in the distance... like blood. As they got closer they noticed fire, and people running.

" Its here!" Natsu shouted.

" What?"

" The dragon Luce! Lets go." Natsu ran off to the guild Lucy following behind him.

" Wendy!" Natsu Yelled.

" Natsu-san the dragon it actually came here." Wendy said. Gajeel was standing next to her.

" I know."

" So are we going or what." Gajeel said smirking.

" Of course, I'm gonna defeat it. "

" Don't forget idiot I'm here too."

They stood in front of the silver-blue dragon watching as it burned and crushed some buildings. Gajeel and Natsu ran forward close up to the dragon.

" I'll support you..." Wendy said raising her hands. " Fast wind that run the heaven...VERNIER..., Power of the stout arms that tears heaven...ARMS!"

Natsu and Gajeels strength and speed went up allowing them to dodge faster as the dragons tail whiped at them.

" Fire dragon Iron Fist!"

" Iron Dragon Club!"

Natsu attacked its head, his punch landed a direct hit but barley hurt it. Gajeels hit its legs causing it to collapse but it quickly got up clawing at them.

" Sky Dragons Crushing Fang!" Wendy charges and swipes the dragon with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind.

The dragon let out a loud roar as it did its breath attack, fire.

" Fire Dragon Wing Attack."

" Lets try out our breath attacks at once." Wendy suggested.

" it didn't work with Acnologia." Natsu said.

" Lets try anyway." Gajeel said.

" Fire Dragon..."

" Iron Dragon..."

" Sky Dragon..."

" ROAR!"

The dragon moved back a bit after the blow.. But like Natsu said it barley affected it.

" Well we'll just keep attacking until it gets tired." Natsu said.

" We'll be the ones tired by that time idiot." Gajeel said getting ready to jump as the dragon brought its claws and tried to scratch them. Wendy went in front of both of them.

" Wendy?" Natsu stared at her.

" Let me try this..." She said, " Dragon slayer secret art Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"

Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards the dragon. The dragon let out a roar of pain as it hit.

" Yes! It actually worked. It hurt it Natsu- San, Gajeel- san."

" In that case..." Natsu grinned.

" Let us give it a try." Gajeel said.

End of Chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The dragon blew flames and started crushing more buildings. Natsu and Gajeel grinning.

" Alright here I go." Natsu said. " Dragon Slayer Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" A blade-shaped flames strikesd the dragon in a spiral formation and exploded.

" Dragon Slayer Secret Art Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!" Gajeel claped his hands together above his head creating a gigantic sword and swipes it down on dragons head.

The dragon roared in pain falling to the ground. Natsu and Gajeel asuming that they finally defeated high fived them the dragon got up slowly eyeing them angriliy. Wendy sweat droped as she watch it rise.

" Uh, Natsu-san, Gajeel- san?"

" Huh?" They looked at her while she pointed behind them. They looked behind them, they came face to face with the dragon.

" O-oh..." They said.

The dragon blew out fire, Natsu sucked it up.

" Heh, Thanks for the meal," Natsu said patting his stomach." I'm all fired up."

" Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragons Fist!" Lighting his hands on fire, Natsu rapidly punched the dragon, each punch causing and explosion of fire. As he punched the dragon tried to back of, Gajeel knocked it down with Iron Dragon Lance: Demon logs, which Gajeel turns his arm into a large spearhead which a large number of steel spears is fired towards the dragons legs.

The dragons scales started to burn from Natsu attacks. Before Gajeel and Natsu could get out of the way the dragons tail slashed out at them hitting Natsu in the side and Gajeel on his leg. Despite the pain they both continued to attack.

" Sky Dragons wing attack!"

As her attack hit the dragon stoped and stared at them growling. Its growling soon sounded like a whimper. Gajeel stoped attacking, but Natsu continued. When Natsu stopped he looked at the dragon. The silver-blue scales were turning gray.

" Hey whats happening to it?" Natsu asked.

" I don't know." Wendy said.

The dragon was complety gray, it's eyes even its black fangs were gray, and it started to crack.

" It... it turned to stone?" Gajeel said puzzled.

The dragon collapsed into pieces falling to the ground.

" Well then... that was easy?" Wendy commented.

" Aww... I didn't get to ask about Igneel." Natsu complained.

They ran into the guild, some mages weren't there, Erza and Gray were gone.

" Lucy? Where'd they go?" Natsu asked walking to Lucy.

" They wen't to take care of something. Anyway what happened did you defeat the dragon?"

" Well Yes, and no, I mean yes, yes we did but, it kinda turned to stone so..." Lucy didn't seem surprised. " What?"

" Well it was pretty much stone to begin with, It's not surprising that it turned back after you defeated it."

" Hey we defeated it too." Gajeel roared acrossed the room. He was with Levy who had a small smile on her face.

" So Natsu..." Lucy started, blushing slightly.

" Whats Erza and Gray doing exactly?" Natsu asked.

" Well they said they went after Kyuzuka."

" WHAT? Without me? I want to go! come on!" He grabbed Lucy's arm.

" W-wait."

Natsu ran out the guild dragging Lucy behind him.

" D-do you even know where they are?" Lucy asked. Natsu stopped and turned to her.

" Nope, but you do right?"

" Y-yeah..."

" So come on lets go."

End of Chapter

Review please!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Erza and Gray had finally found the Phoenix Guild. It was out of Magnolia, there were almost at least 100 members. As Erza and Gray entered the guild, everyone stoped what they were doing and stared.

" Who are you?" One asked.

" Look their from Fairy Tail!" Another shouted.

A few stood up and charged at Erza. She brought out her sword and hit them with the hilt.

" Where's your guild master?" Erza asked while knocking out a few more of the dark guild members.

"..."

" There's only two of them lets get them.'

Erza sighed. As half of the guild attacked Erza brought them all down in a matter of seconds. Gray watched as she grabbed one guy and tried questioning him, when he didn't tell her what she want she'd hit him and move to the next.

" Where Is Kyuzuka?" Erza growled.

" I-I don't know," He said whimpering when he saw her race her sword he added," I think maybe he went in search of this Zeref guy? "

" WHERE?"

" Magnolia.."

" Oh for the love of- ," Erza threw him down," Why?"

" I - I think in search of someone who knows where he might be..."

" Well I think he went there for no reason, no one knows anything about Zeref." Gray said.

" Gray lets go back, I'll defeat him, He's causing us too much trouble."

**Natsu and Lucy...**

They had taken the train out of Magnolia in search of Erza and Gray, when they arrived they asked some towns people if they know where the Phoenix guild was or if they saw their friends.

" Ugh, their all the way up that hill?" Natsu asked.

" Thats what they said." Lucy replied, " Hey Happy how about you go to Erza ahead of us and tell her what happened?"

" Why? "

" Just do it..."

" Aye." Happy flew off toward the hill using his max speed.

" So why'd you send Happy?" Natsu asked.

" Well if she's not their we're just wasting our time, Happy flies fast so it won't take long, we'll just keep walking though."

They headed off toward the hill.

**Back at the Phoenix Guild...**

" Alright lets go." Erza marched outside the guild.

" Errrrzaaaa! Graaaay!"

They looked up to find a blue blur past their eyes.

" H-Happy?" Gray asked.

" Aye!"

" What are you doing here? Is Natsu here?" Erza asked.

" Aye! Lucy told me to come tell you what happened."

" What happened?"

" We found the dragon."  
" Where?"

" In Magnolia!"

" What!"

" Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel defeated it so its okay. They came to help you."

" Well we're going back to Magnolia, Kyuzuka is there, or so they tell me." Erza said.

" You should go back to Natsu and tell him." Gray said starting to leave.

" Aye!"

Happy waited five minutes after Erza and Gray left before deciding to find Natsu. Before he could fly he saw them walk up the hill.

" Happy! Where's Erza?" Lucy asked.

" They just left. Five minutes ago."

" ..."

" Hey look at the guild." Natsu said examining the damage.

" Erza probably did that." Lucy said.

" Oh Natsu they went to Magnolia."

" W-what? So then... I have to take the train _again_!"

" Aye! But don't worry Natsu they said Kyuzuka's there, maybe you can fight too!"

" Yes! Lets go!" Natsu ran down the hill. Happy picked up Lucy and flew after him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Most of the guys in the guild including Natsu and Gray were on a little job. Mira, Lucy, Levy and Juvia were all huddled in a corner talking together._

_" Oooh, so Lucy how do you feel." Mira asked._

_" What do you mean?" _

_" Do you like him? Or do you like like him? " Lucy spit out the water she was drinking._

_" W-wait, no, h-he's just my friends, I d-don't like him like that.. or a-anything." Lucy giggled._

_" Aww Lucy, come on I saw how you looked at him... You blushed to." Levy said._

_" Your blushing right now too." Juvia pointed out._

_Lucy felt her face get redder that it was sighed._

_" F-fine, I guess, maybe I like him, a little." _

_" She admited it!" Mira cried out._

_" Shhhhh! Mira don't yell out like that." Lucy complained._

_" So when? When are you gonna tell him Lu-chan!" _

_Lucy suddenly got nervous. _

_" I-I don't know! " _

_They giggled._

_" Come on Lu-chan! Besides he likes you." _

_" W-what?" _

_" He looks at you like you look at him. " Juvia said._

_" I saw him blush one time it was cute!" Mira giggled to herself._

_Lucy smiled. _

On the way to the train Lucy couldn't help but wonder if Natsu actually liked her. Thinking about him made her face turn red. They were alone, well Happy was there too, but no one else was here.

She thought about what Mira said back then, how she thinks Natsu likes her, she smiled.

While in her little daydream she accidentally blurted out what she was saying in her head, and that made her...

Lucy's POV

" I love you..." I blurted out, I stoped walking suddenly realizing that I just said that out loud. I felt my face started to heat up and turn red. Oh hell no I did not just say that!

I notice Natsu and Happy looking at me like I was crazy.

" Natsu, Natsu! She Liiiiikes you and I mean Liiiiikes you!" Happy giggled.

Natsu's grin became wider. And... was he blushing?

Natsu's POV

Did she just actually said that? Out loud? Wow... And I can't believe she actually likes me. For a while I thought she'd go for Gray...

I saw her face turn reder than a tomato that it almost looked purple. Is that even possible?

Lucy's Pov

Natsu stepped closer to me, a lot closer than normal. He grabbed me closer to him and hugged me tight.

"Really?" he asked

I guess theres no point in denying it so I nodded.

" I - I love you too." He pulled me even closer and kissed me. I kissed back.

" ooooooooh They both liiiiiiiikeee each other!" Happy yelled. We pulled back I was still blushing.

" Natsu! We should go."

" R-right! Lets go back to Magnolia Lucy!" We ran off to the train station.

End of Chapter

**Yes I know, crappy way to bring them together. But I couldn't think of anything! x**

**Anyway please Review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Erza and Gray were already back at the guild. Natsu and Lucy hasn't arrived yet, but Erza wanted to go find Kyuzuka right away. After deciding that Natsu and Lucy could catch up later Erza left along with Gray.

" Erza do you even know where the guy is?" Gray asked

" No, but he will turn up, he would possible want us dead for interfering with his plans."

" So I guess we're just going to walk around until he shows up..." Gray sighed.

" Actually yes, but not in the town."

They walked to the area of the forest closest to the guild where Porlyusica lived. They didn't go to her, since they all knew how much she hated humans. They searched the area for most of the afternoon. Erza chose a spot where she would stay and wait for Kyuzuka to come.

" Is it really necessary to wait here?" Gray asked.

" Yes, I am sure he will come."

Erza was right like most of the time, Kyuzuka walked up behind them.

" Well, well look who's here."

" Kyuzuka...I will personally beat you up!" Erza said as she requipped into her lightning empress armor.

" Oh? You actually think you can beat me?"

" Gray..."

" Huh? "

" Leave him too me."

" What?"

Erza didn't answer she charged at the man lightning sparked from her lance. Kyuzuka used his magic, making a tree fly in the way of the lightning. Erza brought her lance down but was thrown back by his gravity.

" You can't beat me alone," Kyuzuka laughed.

Erza changed into her flight armor. With amazing speed she charged at the mage but he flung her back again. She walked next to Gray and whispered to him. She changed once more into her Heavens wheel armor. She threw seven swords at the guy he moved a boulder in the way letting the swords pierce the rock. The rock lifted and slamed into Erza before she could get away.

" Erza, Are you okay." Gray started to go to her.

" Yes I'm fine." She grinned.

Erza got up. She fell to the ground.

" Erza?"

" Its this gravity of his," Erza said. She couldn't move but she stared at the man.

" Now you can't move, I can easily finish you off but-" He stopped and looked up, Ice and swords rain down on him, he tried dodging but was slightly grazed by most of the attack. " What?"

Gray was standing in his stance, and Erza was grinning.

" I found some weaknesses in your magic." Erza said.

" What?"

End of Chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

" I've found your weakness, or rather I figured out your magic." Erza said, " First of all, you can move objects or humans, you can't move magic which is why you used the objects around you to block. Second, you can only use your gravity in one area. Since you use it to move objects it is faster, but when you are holding me down you can't move anything, thats why you dodged... Its almost like Midnights magic."

" The guy from Oracion Seis?" Gray asked.

" Yes, their magics are basically the Midnight bends any forms of magic, but not humans."

Kyuzuka laughed, " Knowing that doesn't help, "

" Ice make: Lance!" Ice shaped as lances, attacked Kyuzuka from behind. Erza was free from the spell and attacked. As Erza brought her lance down Kyuzuka quickly moved a boulder at her.

" There! Ice make: Hammer!" Gray formed a hammer made of ice and slammed it down on Kyuzuka right when he moved the boulder into Erza.

" When you use your magic, you leave yourself wide open, you may have skill in magic but you have no skill physically, when it comes to two against one your helpless." Erza said.

Every bit of rocks started flying around in the air. Erza requipped in to her flight armor. Dodging the flying rocks Erza quickly made it face to face with Kyuzuka. Before he could say anything she hit him with her lance and knocked him again with the end knocking him to the ground.

" Time to question him..." Erza muttered changing back into her regular armor, sword in her hand pointing it at Kyuzuka, " What are you trying to accomplish by finding Zeref? "

" Noth- ow!" Erza yanked on his shirt." One magic..." He growled, " They wanted it to change the world so that only wizards can live. Since they were defeated I wanted it." By they he probably meant the Grimoire Hearts, Dark guild that they fought on Tenroujima Island.

" What do we do with him?" Gray asked.

" Leave him to the magic council."

**Meanwhile...**

The door to the guild slammed open.

" Yo!" Natsu yelled.

" Hey Natsu-san, Lucy-san," Wendy said.

" Hey Wendy." Lucy said.

" Where's Erza and Gray?" Natsu asked looking around.

" They went after Kyuzuka. Why don't you guys come over here and have something to eat." Mira said.

Natsua and Lucy walked over to the conter where Mira was cleaning dishes. Mira watched Lucy who's face was still a bit red. Mira leaned over to her.

" So? What happened?" Mira whispered. Lucy glanced at Natsu who was shoving food in his mouth. Lucy explained.

.

.

.

" OH MY GOSH!" Mira exclaimed, " Your kidding!" Lucy shook her head."Hey Girls Lucy actually said it!"

In less then five seconds, Juvia, Lisanna, Cana, and all the other girls surrounded Natsu and Lucy.

" Seriously?" Wendy asked.

" So that means that you really never liked Gray-sama! Juvia's so happy!"

" You guys..."

" So are you guys going to date or something?" Levy asked.

" U-uh, "

" Of course we are." Lucy turned to her side finding Natsu next to her.

" N-Natsu!"

The guild doors opened. Gray and Erza walked in. Natsu headed to them.

" Hey, We got rid of Kyuzuka." Gray said. Erza walked over to where all the girls were.

" Oh Erza guess what! Lucy and Natsu are together!" Mira said.

" Y-y-you guys a-are g-geting m-m-married?" Erza said stuttering.

" What! Where'd you come up with that! We're just... you know..."

" They liiiiiikeee each other!" Happy giggled.

Gray looked at Natsu, " 'Bout time man."

" Huh?"

" Hey, I knew you liked her."

" W-what! Seriously?"

" It was so obvious you idiot."

Soon the whole guild got the news of Natsu and Lucy, Lucy was blushing the whole time, Natsu was laughing.

" Lets have a party!" Someone yelled.

" I bet their just saying that because they love parties." Lucy muttered. Natsu laughed and kissed her forehead.

" It's fun ya know."

End of Chapter

I really really suck with romance O.o. Sorry.

But I hope you guys like this chapter

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The party started in the afternoon, it was suppose to end at midnight but most of them stayed up to drink. Half the guild who were fighting with Natsu was past out all over the guild, Natsu decided to go over to Lucy. who was talking to Erza, Gray, and Mira.

" Hey Lucy!"

" Natsu," She looked past him seeing the guild members lying all over, most of the tables and benches were broken." You didn't have to start a fight."

" If I didn't it wouldn't be Fairy Tail!"

" He's right," Gray said.

" Anyway since you two are together now, whats your plans?" Mira asked.

" Well, maybe we could just go on a date or something." Natsu said turning to Lucy," Would you go on a date with me?"

" Yes, but where?"

" Thats a secret." He said smiling.

" How cute. A secret, hopefully he knows what he's doing." Erza said to Mira.

" What?"

" Nothing. Just be good to Lucy."

" You don't think I will?"

" Anyway what are we going to do about the mess?" Lucy asked.

" Easy, nothing." Natsu said," Master can take care of it." Erza hit him.

" Natsu you started it, you clean it up."

" Whaaat~" Seeing the glare from Erza he added," Fine I'll do it tomorrow."

Natsu headed to the door.

" Where are you going?" Lucy called.

" Home, Kinda tired." He left.

" Maybe I should go too." Lucy said. She followed out the door. Natsu was already gone, Happy probably flew him, she headed off towards her house. When she got in she found him sitting on her bed.

" Hey Luce!" Natsu yelled.

" Lucy's here!" Happy cried.

" What are you to doing on my bed?"

" Well, since we are together, I thought we could ya know sleep together." Lucy's face went red, _Sleeping with Natsu?_ Was all she thought. " Okay Okay, hey meet me by the train tomorrow in the morning okay?"

" I thought you were cleaning the guild tomorrow." She pointed out.

" Oh yeah, oh well I'll just let gramps and Erza do it." He walked to the window. " Night!" He jumped out.

disappointed Lucy sat on her bed, she actually did want to sleep with Natsu, she'll just wait until they came back from tomorrow. Maybe he actually meant it .

End of chapter

**Okay Its really short this time, but I'm trying to get Idea's for the date thing. I'll try updating soon. **

**Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was early morning, Lucy decided to go to the guild first and get something to eat. She was one of the few people who arrived early that day, Erza was there ,no doubt waiting for Natsu to barge in like he usually does , and make him clean up the guild but she didn't know he was waiting at the station for Lucy. Lucy tried finding a table to sit at since most of them were in pieces thanks to Natsu.

" Morning Lucy." Mira greeted walking to her with a plate of food.

" Morning Mira," Mira leaned close to Lucy.

" So, your meeting with Natsu this morning huh?" she whispered.

" H-how'd you know this morning?"

Mira giggled," Natsu came barging in the guild like he normally does bragging at how he's meeting with you at the train station this morning, he was careful though to make sure Erza wasn't here, good thing too since she standing at the door right now waiting for him to come in."

" She'll end up beating him up later, maybe he should of thought of that, she'll be so mad."

" You should go before Erza gets interested in our conversation, look she's looking this way now."

Lucy quickly finished her breakfast, " Thanks," She hurried to the door walking past Erza who held out her arm, for her to stop.

" If you see Natsu, tell him to hurry up and get over here before I beat him up."

Lucy gulped, " Y-yeah, sure."

Once Lucy arrived at the station she looked for Natsu. He wasn't here yet so he was probably still asleep.

_'Or he just realized we're taking the train so he decided to ditch me.'_ She thought, '_ But Natsu wouldn't do that.'_

Natsu ran into her, once she finished her thought, knocking her down.

" S-sorry, " He said holding out his hand not looking at her, he was looking at the train in front of him. She grabbed his hand as he pulled her up.

" So you just now realized we're going on the train?"

" No, I knew, its the only way." He said fidgeting, " Its just that its a-a, a m-moving vehicle."

Lucy rolled her eyes, " It's your idea."

" Come on lets go," Natsu yelled grabbing her arm and running to the train. Once the got in and the train started moving Natsu began to feel nauseous.

" I'm gonna be sick."

" I think your already sick, here lie down, you might feel better."

Natsu tried laying down, to him he thought it made it worse.

* * *

They made it to a city which Lucy didn't know it was huge, but there wasn't a lot of people outside. Natsu dragged her into the forest at the edge of the town.

_Why is there always a forest?_ She thought.

Instead of a dark gloomy forest like the ones earlier this one was bright and beautiful. The light from the sun made heavenly light through the trees. She could hear the sound of water from the distance. They moved through the forest quietly, Natsu was still holding her hand. After passing a ton of trees and bushes they came to a river and a waterfall. Colorful butterflies flew around the river. The water was warm, and the trees in the back round made it look even better. She took in the sight. Natsu shoved her into the water and jumped in after her.

" NAAAASTUUU!" She screamed.

" You like it?" Natsu laughed.

" Shoving me in the water no. This place yes. Its nice and pretty."

" Glad you like it, I found it one time and almost forgot about it. No one in fairy tail knows of it."

It was nice sitting in the warm water with Natsu and having a conversation alone together. She didn't notice how long they were there alone, it was noon and the sun was already setting. The sky was pink, purple and blue the water turned a pretty color of purple blue to match the sky and sparkled. It was romantic, and to top it off, Natsu kissed her. While she was daydreaming about how the sky and forest looked so pretty, he grabbed her and kissed her. She blushed, but wasn't embarrassed like she normally was. It lasted longer, usually he'd giver her a 10 second kiss, now it felt like forever. When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily. Natsu was giving his toothy grin, as she smiled at him.

For once she wished they could be like this longer, but it was getting darker. They took the train back to Magnolia.

" So..." Lucy said.

" I can come with you right? To your house? I don't want to go back to the guild, you know Erza."

" Why don't you go to your home?"

He thought about it then shrugged, " I get the best sleep in your bed."

" Fine." Lucy said.

That night for the very first time she let Natsu in with her permission. Yes they shared the same bed, though they didn't do anything, Natsu slept spread out leaving Lucy barley any room to move. She was happy. She thought of how Erza's going to chew Natsu out for ditching his work.. She grinned. It was nice, having a team mate as your best friend, and boyfriend. She didn't need to worry about being alone. She had Natsu and all of Fairy Tail. With that thought she fell asleep.

End

* * *

**Okay I think I might end it here, unless I get any more idea's I'm currently stumped. Yes I know there is very little NaLu, But I made another story called A New Feeling, hopefully you guys will like it better. Thanks for reading**

**Review!**


End file.
